


Unexpected (human Sansxreader)

by kimkatistrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action darling!, But thats more readin, Camera, Drama, Ey, F/M, Frisk is a genderless mystery here, Good home, Highschool?, Human Sans, Human eveything, I can be kind of evil?, Im actually super nervous no one will like this here, Im trying my best, Lights, Loner of a sorts, Maybe - Freeform, Reading comments is best thing compared to actually reading, Reason mmmmmaaaaaaggggicccc, Romance, Why Did I Write This?, Win win for me i guess, i dont know what im doing with my life, i tried sorry, i try to be different, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkatistrash/pseuds/kimkatistrash
Summary: Although you had great parents and a good life you were pretty much friendless, which you had actually enjoyed. You felt grateful your were the most invisible person in school. Friendship was a waste of your time. What was the point? There wasn't one until you meet a pair of brothers, then your whole life and thinking changed





	1. To become a new

You opened the door exiting the building in which you call school. Woodside High to be exact. It was a large building with lockers aligned the wall of each of the two floors. The tile was generically white (besides the maroon and black tiles in the front area to make up your schools mascots head, the wild cat). The outside of it was even more cliche. It had the pool lanes for the cars and buses as well as few parking spots for some of the faculty members. The side walk were clean and the grass was green. The front doors of which you were holding were made of glass and metal that met with the bricks of the outside roof. 

You sighed a heavy breath, today had been a long day. With the biology report coming up, the book you had to read for English, the new French vocabulary words you had to learn, and you cramming for your big algebra II test, your brain had been fried after only the third period. But you didn't mind, it kept you busy once you finish eating at lunch. You mostly ate alone, well besides your books that it is. If you weren't studying or doing homework, you would be found with a novel in hand and you staring intensely at its pages. Afterall books were your only company on a daily bases. That, music, and my laptop. What more could a girl ever need? You silently asked yourself as your hand clutched the straps of your old faithful backpack. You had that thing since eighth grade and had become very attached to it. 

Passing the school building the scenery quickly changed to more of a small town as you walked. Little shops and other buildings whirl passed you as you walked. You were tempted to enter a local coffee shop to get a cup of Joe, but you kept going ignoring your need of caffeine however good the smell was. The bus was only a few blocks from where you were and for that you were happy. You couldn't wait to tell your mom and dad you got an A on the pop qiuz in Ms. Welch's class (which was no small feat, her subject was tough for you and most of the class) and to finally relax in your room. 

As you turn your into an alley way for a short cut you heard a familiar gruff voice. "Look at him guys, we found a fag. He's even wearing a scarf!" Liam, you deduced grumpily. Liam star athlete, school bully, and cheater on test. He's as stereotypical as it gets. Out of the corner of your view you saw Liam with his buddies surrounding him laughing at the victim you couldn't see. You rolled your eyes as you kept walking. It wasn't your place to butt in. 

"DO YOU LIKE MY SCARF?", you heard someone ask. "MY BROTHER MADE IT FOR ME." 

"Are you being smart with me", Liam sneered. 

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM VERY SMART! THANK YOU FOR NOTICING. NYEH HEH HEH!" I'm not sure if this is a tactic for Liam to leave him alone or he is really just too stupid to notice the threat of him and his gang hold. You shook your head at this thought, it wasn't your business. You were almost out of the Alley when you heard cry of pain. "OWIE, THAT HURT. WHY'D YOU DO THAT WAS IT AN ACCIDENT?" A wave of pity hit you as you stopped waiting at the exit. This isn't my problem so don't get involved. Don't get involved, don't get involved. Just go home and pretend I didn't hear or see anything. Stay out of this drama. Whatever I do I don't need to get involved. "PLEASE STOP HITTING ME, IT HURTS", the victims whimpered. Damnit I'm getting involved, you think as you race towards the trouble. 

"Get off of him!", you screech as you pushed Liam away from whomever you were defending. As expected, Liam hadn't anticipated someone intervening. He stumbled backwards but not for too long. Being an althete gave him great balance. He then hovered over you his gray cold eyes piercing your gaze. His face was harsh and angry with a deep frown and burrowed eyebrows. He doesn't seem to like what you've down. He tensed his muscles as he gave you a venomous look. All three of his buddies copied him. 

"Oh yeah and how are you gonna make me?" His simple question broke whatever confidence you had. You tried to think of a solution to this problem but your thoughts were rudely interrupted by Liam and his buddies laughing at you. "Didn't think this through now did you babe?"

You glared at him as you tighten your fist."Don't call me that", you spat. You looked back at whoever was behind you, the boy who need help. Your gaze softened. There he was on his back with tears in his blue eyes. He had blonde whitish hair styled back. He had black pants, white shirt and the red scarf the others made fun of. Look at him later, you got bigger fish to fry. You quickly refocused your attention to the bullies. You had an idea. "You know, I've been recording this whole altercation with you, him, and now me."

"What do you mean by that?" Liam look of anger turned one into confusion. 

"Oh nothing, it just be a shame if I accidentally showed my little recording to the principle or heck maybe even my dad, who's a cop. You know it's illegal to physically hurt someone when you are the age eighteen or older right?" You smile at him as he gives a quick look of fear. He may not be afraid of being expelled or any other school punishment but he is afraid of getting into trouble with the law. 

"You're bluffing right", he asked. You gave him a face that says 'try me'. He stumbles back. "Come on guys, this is lame let's get outta here."

Triumph washed over you as he left. You silently prayed a prayer of thankfulness that he and his gang took your lie. You hadn't been recording, but you wished you had been. You turn yourself once again to the guy. He had gotten himself up and he had a smile on his face. "Hey are you ok?", you ask. 

"NYEH HEH HEH! I'M BETTER THAN OK. FOR IT WAS ANOTHER VICTORY FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" You smiled at him. You were happy he was ok. "THAT IS, ALL THANKS TO YOU", he quickly added. You chuckle, this guy is a character. 

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad my idea worked and that you aren't hurt", you say nonchalantly. 

"IT IS A BIG DEAL! WHAT IS YOUR NAME BY THE WAY?" 

"Jayde", you reply.

"WELL JAYDE YOU MUST COME TO MY HOUSE SO WE CAN HANG. MY BROTHER MIGHT BE THERE AND I WANT YOU TO MEET HIM AS WELL!"

"I-uh." But before you could say anything he linked his arm around yours. He briskly started to walk and you had to follow. "I have to get home to study", you say to make an excuse. You didn't feel up to going to a complete strangers house. 

"DON'T BE SILLY JAYDE, WE CAN STUDY TOGETHER AT MY HOUSE. ALTHOUGH HE DOESN'T LIKE TO ADMIT, MY BROTHER IS GOOD AT SCIENCE AND MATH. HE COULD HELP US OF WE GET STUCK. BESIDES DON'T YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOUR COOL NEW FRIEND?"

Friend? He already is calling me his friend? That's... different. But nice. "I, uh, I do."

"ALRIGHTY THEN. WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? OFF TO MY HOUSE", Papyrus exclaims excitedly. Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello people of the Internet! Kimkat here to tell you this is my first chapter of my work which I actually begun on Wattpad, however a friend of mine suggested me to post it here. Now usually I leave first chapters with out an AN but this is kind of different! I will post this on a regular schedule of every Sunday, although the time will be inconsistent depending on how stuck I am on writing. But since I already have posted about 25 chapters already on Wattpad, I will post here every Sunday around 3 pm. Again dependent on my schedule as well. And I know that kind of sucks for the people who can't or don't want to download Wattpad, I'm sorry. I am an evil author you will soon come to realize. My apologies, not really. All jokes aside I do hope you like this. I know it isnt the best it can be but I am trying. Thank you all for reading this, it means a lot. 

~kimkat out


	2. The meeting of him

"DO NOT WORRY, MY HOUSE IS NOT FAR FROM HERE. AND OF YOU ARE HUNGRY FOR AN AFTERNOON SNACK I'LL MAKE US SPAGHETTI. I'M A MASTER CHEF YOU KNOW?" Papyrus gives you a huge smile as you two kept walking at a quick pace. 

"That's nice Papyrus but could we maybe slow down for a bit? Maybe take a few seconds, I have to text my mom and dad where I am so they don't freak out", you asked nearly out of breath. You may get your daily exercise from walking to and from school, but that was just walking. This guy was almost jogging to get where you two were headed, and that was not what you were used to. 

"WHY OF COURSE FELLOW PEER! WE MUST NOT MAKE YOUR MOTHER WORRY OVER SUCH THINGS, AFTERALL I DO WANT TO PROVE THAT I AM A GREAT FRIEND", he proclaims as he puffs out his chest proudly. You try to hold back a laugh from this. 

"Don't worry, my mom has been dying for me to make new friends." You walk off to the side of the sidewalk which the two of you had been walking on. "It won't take long", you promised. In hopes that your mom would say know you quickly texted her. 

JAYDE: Hey mom, I'm going to be at this strangers house named Papyrus to study with him and maybe have some spaghetti.

MOMMA BEAR:you got a new friend?!? Congrats hun! I knew you could do it. I'll tell your dad about the good news! Be home by curfew and be safe. Love you xoxo

Dang I was too right on my mom wanting me to find new friends, you thought dejectedly. You were stuck going to this guy's house and you couldn't bail out. You rejoined Papyrus telling him you parents are cool with coming over.

"OH GOODIE! NOW YOU CAN MEET MY BROTHER! HE'S A LAZYBONES BUT YOU'LL LIKE HIM WHEN YOU GET TO KNOW HIM!" You give Papyrus a smile as you thought, this is gonna be a long day, isn't it?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"BROTHER, I BROUGHT HOME A NEW FRIEND. GET OFF THE COUCH AND GREET OUR GUEST!", Papyrus hollered as you two walked in. You assumed you were in their living room as you saw the green old couch which was supporting who you saftly guess was Papyrus's brother who had his back towards you. He wore a red blanket over his entire body making him look as lump of cloth. A wooden coffee table in front of the old couch. It had a few magazines of all sorts and a dirty cup that appeared to be covered in ketchup and a straw sticking out of it. That's.. really strange. 

"Sorry bro can't. Too comfy", a muffled voice came from the lump. 

Papyrus gives a huff of annoyance. "SANS YOU LAZY BUTT, DON'T BE RUDE! GET UP THIS INSTANCE TO MEET MY NEW FRIEND!" You kept quiet although your head is reeling. Didn't you know that name? It seemed super familiar to you but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. 

After a couple of seconds you hear a grunt from the lump. The figure takes a moment to take off the blanket, sit up, and stand. You stare at him in disbelief. He was shorter than Papyrus (who was at least six feet and the tallest person you ever met) but he was still taller than you by at least a foot or two. He wore a blue jacket and a white t-shirt underneath along with black shorts. He had white blonde hair and blue eyes like his brother but his hair hanged loose and wild. His skin was pale, almost ghost like even. "Okay I'm up", he grumbles lazily. 

"This is your brother?", you asked in a tight tone to Papyrus. "The guy in my biology class where he doesn't even try and makes the best grades? The one who makes stupid science puns and jokes all day long?"

"Hey what can I say it's a gift", Sans shrugs. "I'm Sans by the way. But I guess you already knew that. I don't really you remember you in my class though, huh strange."

You grunted loudly, "You've got to be kidding me right? I sit right behind you!"

"Well now it makes since not seeing you. You know I can't see behind me right? Or did you think I had eyes on the back of my head? If you do then you probably should look at that biology book of yours because I can assure you I don't." Sans laughs as you groaned out of aggravation once more. Your eyes burrowed as you frowned. Papyrus shot you a confused expression. 

"YOU'RE NOT IN THE SAME GRADE AS I AM? NYOHOHO!", Papyrus whined interjecting Sans and your squabble. 

"Um sorry? But we can still study together if you want. I can even help you if you need me to." This seemed to have cheered up Papyrus as he gave you a hug. He squeezed his arms around you tight as you awkwardly tried to hug back. This felt strange and unfamiliar to you. Papyrus then lets go, and you felt a sudden pang of what you assume called loss. Have you already abandoned everything you knew? And for what a stranger with an annoying brother? You shrugged it off, not wanting to answer yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

Come on, work you stupid thing! You furiously turn the dial on the lock that was jamming up once again. I don't have time for this, I got to get to class early! However much you silently pleaded your locker it wouldn't budge. You sighed as you pressed your forehead against the cool metal. If you couldn't open it up you would be late for class, something that never has happen. On top of all this you were exhausted from yesterday fiasco. You had to stay up most of the night finishing your homework since you didn't get any done at the brothers house. You did have to admit though, you enjoyed helping Papyrus with his work. He wasn't that bad of student. It took him a while to understand it all, especially math, but he was determined to his best no matter what. 

"Sup? Looks like you could use some help with your locker", someone said behind you. "And I thought all us seniors knew how to open a locker."

"Shut up Sans. If you must know my locker likes to jam up from time to time." You turn around to face him giving him a frown. He on the other hand kept his lazy grin on his face. 

He sticks out his hand palm facing up motioning towards you. "Give me your combination and I can try to get it open." You shot him a suspicious expression, but then quickly grabbed a pencil and paper from your handy backpack. 

"I'm telling you it isn't gonna work, I've already tried", you say as you gave him the slip of paper. You move aside so he could get to your locker. Sans steps up to your locker making a wushing sound from his blue jacket. He looks at you as he pockets your combination in his pants pocket and hits your locker in three places, somehow magically opening your locker. You stare in shock as he chuckles mischievously. He then steps away from your locker. You however didn't move an inch. 

"Wait, why did you need my locker combination if you were just gonna do that?"

"Just so I could have your combo", he replies lazily. 

"Oh heck no. Give it back. I don't want my locker to be planted with some kind of drugs."

He gives another laugh, "Oh dang, now where am I gonna keep my meth and cocaine?" Frowning even further you gave another exasperated sigh. "I'm just kidding, I'm not a drug dealer."

"And how would I know that? You certainly dress like one", you growled. You started to take things out of your locker, grabbing books for you next three classes and putting back the five you already used. 

"Ouch, that was rude." You shrugged at Sans remark as you looked at him from the corner of your eye. He was putting his hand in his pocket apparently grabbing something. He then gave you the slip of paper which held your combination. The paper was already crumbled as it had messy creases on it. Figures. "Hey look, I didn't come and find you to mess with you."

You rolled your eyes, this is got to hear. "Then why did you?"

"Because yesterday after you left Paps told me what happened. How you saved him from that Liam guy and his friends. And I wanted to thank you for that, I can't always be there to protect him... He's all I got you know?" Sans gives a small sad sigh shaking his head. "Anyways he also begged me to be uh nicer to you. So we could all be friends", he explained looking serious and yet somewhat awkward.

"And why would you want to be friend with me?" 

"For my bro", he replies shortly. "Listen I know you don't like me for what ever reason, but I do know you like my bro. If you care anything for him then you should at least pretend to be my friend." You examine the class clowns face. His face had a slight frown and a hard look in his light blue eyes. 

You take this in consideration. Although you only knew the tall sophomore for less than a day and you typically didn't care for having friends, you did like Papyrus. Plus my parents will be thrilled to find out that I didn't just make one but two new friends. You sigh heavily, "Walk with me to biology." His facial complexion changes from stern and serious to confusion. "Friends walk with each other when they are going to the same class... or so I'm told." 

He relaxes as he sniggered. "Well what are we waiting for? After all biology is the only science where multiplying is the same thing as dividing."

You rolled your eyes, smiling. "That was an awful joke. It hardly made sense."

"Ah but your smiling so I count that as a win."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
You sighed as you plopped down on your bed staring at your white ceiling. In was almost nine o'clock when you finished all your homework and ate dinner with your parents. You even did the dishes without them asking, making your mother very happy. Your bare walls matched the color of cieling and your carpet was a nice light brown. All you had in your decent sized room was your bed, a dresser or two, a book case that held all your favorite classics, a desk near your window, and a t.v. mounted. It was plain just like you. You started to think of all today's events. Sans and Papyrus caught you after to school to walk you to your bus stop. Papyrus exclaimed how happy he was that all of you were finally friends and that you and Sans got over your pointless bickering. You smiled as you heard the tall goofs laugh and cheery face. I'm usually distant but this nerd makes me feel like I'm his sister or whatever, how does he do that? 

You shake your head to clear your thoughts. It was strange to have friends at school. You hadn't had a friend like that since... you weren't going to think about it. You did however had one friend that was miles away and the only way to see her was through the camera. I havnt talked to Echo in a while, I should Skype with her. 

You sat up to reach for your laptop which always sat on your nightstand. It was fairly new since you got it for your birthday last year from your parents. It was a gray dell laptop but you added some of your favorite stickers from shows and other things you like. You opened it up and press the power button. You motioned your hands over the key board feeling the smooth coolness of it. You heard the sound of it turning it on, blue light emitted your dark room. You quickly entered your password and opened up Skype. Seeing how Echo was your only friend on Skype you didn't really have to search for her. The green clock by her name showed that she was online. Yes! 

You pressed the call button and started to listen to the ringing. To you Skypes ring tones were amazing and you thoroughly enjoyed the tune. However you didn't get to hear much, for Echo replied almost immediately.

"Hey! We havnt talked in forever", your friend exclaims happily. She had super curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a nice olive color skin with a few freckles on her nose and cheeks. She gave you a wide smile clearly happy to finally see you.You replied with a laugh. "So, what's new?"

"Ummm nothing really. Got an A in Mrs. Welch's class." She scoffs giving you a face that claimed 'of course'. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm so studious. Although I'm sensing that you wanted me to tell you what is new in my life."

"Well duh, that's why I'd asked you dork", she teases. 

You put your hand on your chest and gasp, as of your trying to look offended. "Uh, first off it's nerd not dork. Second, looks who talking. Your basically obsessed with that one video game." You two laugh as she says true over and over. You dial down and smile at her giving a passive look. "What's new is that I have new friends."

She gasped for air. "You? New friends? Since when?", she says in shock. 

"Since yesterday", you say shortly. You gave her the spill on how you became friends with Papyrus then later his brother. "Sans however is just lazy and apathetic. He doesn't care if he fails or passes, and he keeps making stupid puns."

"Wow, you must feel real strongly on this Sans guy. But from what you said he isn't really apathetic. I mean he told you he'd do anything for the bother of his." You stare at her in confusion. I guess I never really thought about it that way. "Hey listen, it's getting real late and I got to go. You can't be too harsh on the guy, you don't even really know him. Just think about ok?" And with that she hung up leaving you alone again. Maybe she's right. Have I been too harsh on him? Shouldn't I at least give him a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh so I lied I will now upload everyday until I'm caught up here with Wattpad then Ill update every Sunday ^-^ 
> 
> Anywho how is it? Any comments or suggestions? Please let me know!


	4. Concepts

Knock knock, you await as you banged on the house of your new friends. Every day for the past week you have been coming by the brothers house to help Papyrus out with his geometry and chemistry homework. As much as he loved math, it was quiet difficult. "Come in", you heard the gruff tone spoke. You complied to it and walked in to find Sans head deep in a textbook and paper and pen near by. He seemed to be taking notes. 

"You couldn't even open the door for me? Wow thanks", you said sarcastically as you sat down. Even though Sans and you were sort of friends (it was more like mid ground of friendship and acquaintances) you two seemed to love to argue. Whether it was friendly or not. However you two seemed to ignore one another most often than not. You didn't know how to act around Sans. Papyrus was easy to talk to as he was so friendly and energetic. Sans on the other hand was very different from his brother. They even looked unalike. 

"Couldn't, too busy with homework", he claims. 

You sniggered at this though. "I thought you were too lazy to do home home." 

Sans lifts his head and looks at you semi serious. "You'd be right but Paps wants me to, and like I told you before I would do anything for him. Besides picking up my socks, that's the only exception."

You keep your smile as you rolled your eyes. "So what kind of homework? And where Papy?", you asked genuinely curious.

"English and he's at his cooking lessons."

Paps cooks? Why didn't he tell me this? I could've gone home and got my homework done. You shrugged it off and decided to stay anyways. After all you brought your homework with you and if Sans was quiet enough you could do it here. Besides dad won't expect me back until dinnertime. "Ah synonyms, just like grammar made" ,you said with a nervous laugh. You preferred not to make puns only because you were really bad at them and they made you feel kind of stupid. I probably look stupid as well. 

"Did you... did you just make a pun?" He face seemed to give a smile and his eyes were kind. This for some reason made you feel even more awkward than you already have been. He usually gives you a passive look as you do to him. 

"Er, yes?" You shift your body strangly in your chair. He laughs for a whole minute and even wiped a fake tear from his eye. His hair sways as he moves. 

"Don't look so scared, it was a good one." You gave him an uncomfortable expression. He gives a sigh, "Why do you act like I'm going to either attack you or I'm literally poison?"

You give him grave grimace, "I'm not good with people." You shook your head, you didn't want to think about it. You quickly change attitude and gave a fake smile. "Anyways, maybe we could study together? I mean I love helping out Papyrus but I usually have to stay up way after my bed time to finish my school work. I can't get any of it done when I'm here." You grabbed your books and papers from your frayed backpack and set it on the table. 

"Uh sure", he says confused. He seemed to mind to much because he was again back at the books. 

For no reason at all a sudden thought came across you. "I mean is it okay with your parents? I never seen them around. Are they at work most of the time?"

"Rude. Not everyone has parents you know? It's been mainly Paps and I for the most of our lives", he replies with an offended tone. This had hit you hard, you tend to forget how lucky you were for having not one but two parents who were constantly visible in your life. 

"Oh... crap. Sorry that was not polite. Like I said, I'm not good with people." And just when I thought things were going good, I had to just go ahead and mess it up. Way to go Jayde. Way. To. Go. You decided to stay silent (as had Sans) to finish your homework. The silence was strange and it filled the room. 

"Uh, so what did you get on number sixteen for English?", Sans asked stifly. He seemed uncharacteristically uneasy. He's usually so chill and easy going, you thought silently. The more I get to know him the more he seems strange. 

"Number sixteen I got Scout was a girl who's view point had changed and matured throughout the book. As the story progresses she realize the way she sees the world is childish and unrealistic to how it really is. She learns the concept of racism, kindness, and what it means to 'turn the other cheek'. This was helped by her father Atticus, who mentored her and her older brother well as they grew up. One example is when Scout ruins an old ladies yard because she was rude to Scout and her brother. Atticus made her and her brother return to fix her yard and read to her until the day she passes away. Scout then learned the lady was addicted to pain killers, and with this she realized she could never truly fully understand someone and their personal lives and that's why she must always shows kindness", you read your answer back to him. He sighs heavily. 

"That's alot of writing, how can you do it?", he lazily states. 

You rolled your eyes once again as you offered your hand towards him. "Give it, I'll write it for you. You owe me though. It took forever to write, let alone rewrite but differently"

Sans gave you a questioning look. "Uh, but I thought the reason why you hate me is because I don't do my work?" 

"I can't hate anyone, no matter what. They could literally try to kill me and I would forgive them. I'm snooty, not bitter remember?", you smirked.

"You aren't snooty just wierd", he shortly claims. You roll your eyes and tell him thanks sarcastically. 

Hours went by as you two worked on your work together. This is a lot easier when two people put their heads together. "So you staying for dinner? If so you be sorely sorry because all that's left is leftover spaghetti and I don't know how to cook. Papyrus won't be back until late at night", Sans explained pulling you out of your own little world. You look at the time on your wristwatch that you always wear. 

"It's six o'clock already? Shoot, I'm gonna be late for dinner. Dad's gonna kill me." You thought quickly. "Uh thanks but I can't. Do you want to come for dinner at my place instead?"

"And why are you inviting me?" Sans raise an eyebrow.

"You're too suspicious for your own good. Then again, so am I." You sigh exasperated once again. I'm going to lose all oxygen I have by sighing so much all thanks to this.. comedian. You shake your head and laughed silently as you thought oxygen doesn't really work that way. And the nickname you gave to Sans. "I also considered that it might be better than you know, going hungry." Sans nodds his head slowly and the two of you were off to your house.


	5. The dinner

You grabbed your keys and started to fumble the right one into the hole to unlock your front door. You heard Sans behind you shift as his shoes crunched the dead leaves from under him. As you were about to unlock the door, the door suddenly swung open to reveal your dad. He was wearing his cop uniform with blue and a gold badge. His walkie talkie was on his pocket opposite side of the badge he carried. His face; with his brown eyes small mouth and long nose, was set into a frown. "You're late", he said in rough tone. He looked and sounded mad but his eyes on the other hand told you a different story. They had familiar mischievous spark that hinted you his face and words were a lie. He peers behind you, "and you brought your boyfriend home. Care to introduce me?"

"Hardy har Dad, like I have boyfriend", you rolled your eyes at the small man you call your dad. He laughed as you invited yourself and your guest into your house. You proceeded to lay you backpack by the door and point Sans to the dining room. 

"Names Sans by the way. I'm a friend of Jayde's", Sans explains with mostly a nonchalant attitude but you can detect a hint of discomfort. Sans had his hands in jacket pockets, hugging them closer to his body. You gave him a nudge to  relieve him of his hidden anxiety. 

Turning your attention to the table you see that your father has already set the table. With a twinge of guilt for not doing for him you sat down in your usual spot. Sans sat next to you and your father sat at the head of the table, adjacent to you. Your father cooked sloppy Joe's and green beans and had laid out three different kinds of chip bags to accommodate with the sloppy Joe's. You let your father and Sans get their portion first then you left just enough for your mom later. Your dad had also laid out variety of drinks. Sweet tea, sodas of all kinds, and a pitcher of water. You knew your dad didn't know what to expect when you said you had invited your friend to dinner. He wanted to give your guest options.

"So Sans, what's the difference between a piano, tuna, and glue?", your dad asked the teenager as he finished a bite of his sandwich. Your dad gave Sans an expecting look but Sans just gave a shrug. 

"Dad not this again..."

"I don't know", he simply states with a bit of confusion. 

"You can tuna a piano but you can't piano a tuna".

Sans gives an even more confused and bewildered face at this statement as you dad tries to hold back his own laughter. "Wait... what about the glue?"

"Ahh smart fellow, I knew you would get stuck on that". You groan as your father and Sans burst out laughing. Sans was holding his ribs and your father was banging on the table. 

"C'mon it isn't that funny", you begrudge annoyed. Your father always did this. You love him but you sometimes questioned if he really was your father- he was a funny man with funny words. 

Sans picks up an ice cube from his beverage. "Awe Jayde. Don't be so cold". He snickered.

"Ooooo watch out Sans, before you get her to give you an icy stare. Or worst yet the cold shoulder", your dad responds. Again the dinning hall was filled with the boys laughter as you stared at them grumpily. "Although my first joke was an icebreaker." 

"Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to see you once again", you start to sing,pretending to cry. This just made them howl with laughter as Sans gives you a thumbs up.

"Oh so you don't pun around but you know how to meme", he jokes. You shrugged, not willing to give an honest answer. 

As the laughter dies and most of the meal is finished, your dad gives Sans a look you can't read. Which in it self was awkward and weird. You can usually tell what your father was feeling just by his expression but this time you couldn't put a finger to it. "In all seriousness though", your dad starts off and Sans gives him a nod of acknowledgement. "I am really glad you came tonight. See my little pumpkin doesn't have many friends. And when she told us a couple for weeks ago that she met you and your brother, well we were happy but surprised. She swore off friendship early on in sixth grade year..."

"Dad", you warned giving him a look he knew to well you didn't want to talk about this. "We both know I don't make friends easily and that's it. No other reason." You felt awful and you would apologize but this isn't the time nor the place to talk of such things. Then again, it never was. You shake your head as you excused yourself from the table. Sans followed suite but you cut him off from following guidelines you to your room. "Why don't you get to know my dad better, I'll see you tomorrow in school." And with that you left him in the hallway.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
After watching some t.v. and talking to Echo a bit you finally calmed down enough leave your room. Your dad was sitting on the couch watching a movie. You sat next to him, feeling a wave of shame hit you. You directed your father and that wasn't right even if it was guess only way to get your point across. You laid your head on his shoulder and he let's you. I hope he isn't mad... "Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

You let out a deep breath as another wave of remorse comes across. He doesn't sound mad one bit. You truly were grateful for this, but you wish he was mad. It is what you deserved. "I'm really sorry... I know I shouldn't have acted like that. Not to you and not in front of guest."

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should apologize. I know that subject is sensitive. But there is no need to lie to Sans."

"Did.. did you tell him?", you say anxiously. 

"It isn't my secret to tell honey." With this you relaxed a whole lot more. You thanked the heavens for such amazing parents you had and finished the movie with your dad.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a bad author guys, I'm so sorry. For this I will post three chapters in a row for being inconsistent with these uploads. I may have may not have been busy with work that I forgot to post everyday??


	6. No longer

"It is my long shadow that haunts me. I've never asked it to be my friend. Yet here it is, talking to me on daily basis. The wars we have. Are catastrophic. Not so easily fixed. Not conversated. And the costs of such wars, is my own mind. How can I breath? I'm sinking deeper into this pit. This ocean. This friend of mine. It had invited another. He tells me to worry. He tells me to fret. I forget to breath. Why was I made? These wars are even worse. He makes me act strange. Paranoid. Uncontrollable. Is this my fault? He makes me numb. He makes me want to stay. He wants to control me. He and his friend. My two long shadows. Am I insane? They plague the thoughts that used to be happy. What had caused them? Why are they here? Why won't they leave me alone? I want them to disappear. I want to be visible again. Not them."

You write in your diary as you ignored yet another lecture of your history teacher. It wasn't like you needed to listen, you already knew it. This however in a strange way made yourself angry at well you. You were just as bad as the guy you call your friend next to you in biology class sleeping. Briiiinnnggg, the bell fills the room interrupting your thoughts. You shake your head as you pack up your things in trusty backpack. You touch it gently as memories rushed through. You smile sadly and shake away the thoughts. And walk out the class room, looking forward to eating your sandwich you packed. It was lunch time after all.

"Yo Jayde wait up! Paps and I have been looking for you forever. You are like a ninja", the teenager poked fun at you. You noticed Sans but continue to walk. He laughed. "C'mon don't be like that." He tucked his hands away in his familiar blue hoodie. 

Something made you look at the both of them suspiciously for a half a second. Something was off, the way they were standing? Or maybe it was the looks on their faces. They both portrayed their usual happiness but something strange was also on your friends faces. It was as if they were expecting; no hoping for something. It was more apparent on Papyrus's face than it was on Sans, but you could tell for him it was there too. Maybe not as much but enough. 

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not being like anything", you say with a hint of sarcasm. You smiled at your two friends. Sans lazily shrugs as Papyrus gives you a big hug. You three started to walk in a direction, not paying attention where you were going. 

"HAHA YES JAYDE, OF COURSE YOU HAVE. YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE YOU!" Papyrus statement made you laugh as did it make Sans. "ANYWHO THAT'S NOT WHY WE COME TO FIND YOU", Papyrus excitedly exclaims. He was wearing his usual red scarf but with a white sweater, you assumed was for the colding weather outside. You were even starting time wear a heavier jacket than usual. "WE WANT TO INVITE YOU TO OUR LU-". 

However much you wanted to hear the rest of Pap's sentence you found yourself tumbling over by the unexpected force coming from a student who was running too fast. Papyrus quickly stopped to offer you a hand up. You thank him as you start to pick up your own mess of papers and school books. You always carried too much at one time and always forgot to zip up your backpack. As things were settled you all started to walk once more. 

"The work of hall monitor never ceases", Sans stated neutrally. "I'll have to write that kid up later."

"LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW LAZYBONES YOU ALWAYS SLEEP ON THE JOB." Papyrus flew his hands in the air, seemingly annoyed. 

"Can't help it bro, my shift in the morning is way too early."  

"YOU JUST SAY THAT BECAUSE YOUR LAZY! NEHH".

"Well you aren't wrong there", he shrugs again but with a big grin on his face. Papyrus puffs in agitation. 

Your head starts spinning at this new information. "Wait... Sans you're a hall monitor?" You gave them a confused face with a hint of concern. If he's hall monitor, then all hell must break out. Why hasn't it yet?

"NYEHEHEH NOT JUST HIM BUT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ONE TOO", the scarfed teenager explains. That makes sense. Without Paps.. you shudder at the thought. Misconduct. "AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE THAT RUDE PERSON INTERRUPTED US, WE WANT YOU TO EAT LUNCH AT OUR TABLE. WE'VE  (AND BY WE I MAINLY MEAN ME BECAUSE SANS IS A LUMP OF POTATOES) BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU AT LUNCH BUT CAN NEVER FIND YOU!"

You sigh heavily, "there's a reason why you can't. I don't eat in the lunchroom. I eat in janitor's room."

"But isn't that like, y'know unhealthy?" You simply shrugged. 

"BUT JAYDE YOU DON'T HAVE TO EAT THERE YOU COULD EAT WITH ME AND SANS, YOUR FRIENDS".

"No I can't", you say shortly.

"No need to get mad here", Sans said with a warning. 

"ARE YOU MAD AT US?", Papyrus questions with worry. 

"No Pap I'm not", you say crisply as you walk away. You instantly regretted your tone and as soon as you got a good distance away you close your eyes. You pressed your head on the back of your hand. The halls were empty and quiet, it's surprising how things were peaceful without the thousands of students yelling and stomping around. It would be peaceful, without the sound of footsteps behind you.

"Look I'm sorry", you started. You wanted to apologize to whoever brother was behind them. It wasn't Papyrus's or Sans fault. It was yours. 

"Well I bet so...", a cool voice claimed. Stopping in the middle of your tracks, you gulped tightly. It couldn't be. "What is it? You don't have anything else to say? C'mon Jaydie, we both know you have a lot to say." You gave a look of fear. But I haven't... She just laughs. "So talk."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------


	7. Inconveniences

You looked at the figure in front of you. How familiar this was, your back towards the lockers as you looked at her in shock. She was an average heigth for her age, her brown eyes drizzled with vulgarity of what was in front of her, her red lipstick common on her lips with a grimace to match. She didn't seem very pleased. Her red brown hair casted over her face, causing a sickening shadow to creep up her face. Her brows were furrowed and nosed scrunched in anger. She bang her palm on the lockers, close to your face in a threating manner. 

You met her fury with uncomfortable unknowing and sadness. This is what it had become? After everything? But you already knew the answer to those questions. This is what you had done, this is what you had created. 

"You know", she said slowly. "You never get it do you?" She seemed to resolve her anger and gave a look of hurt, tears were in her eyes. Hope flashed in your face and fluttered at your heart. "But you never cared did you?" And with this hope deceased and your heart sunk. Her complexion flexed into anguish. "You never cared until now! You", she steps even closer to you "are what's wrong with this world." Her hand that once slammed the had then been raised in a fist. You closed your eyes, ready for the impact. However it never came. 

"HELLO! ARE YOU ONE OF JAYDE'S FRIENDS? IT'S FUNNY I THOUGHT WE WERE HER ONLY FRIENDS!" Papyrus usual yell of speaking rang through the halls. 

"Um bro, I don't think that's one of her friends", another familiar dark voice called out. Why is Sans and Papyrus here?, you thought as you opened your eyes. You could see Papyrus with a huge smile on his face and Sans with an unusual scrowl. Isn't he always smiling? I don't think I've seen either of them without one. 

"You would think right... we aren't friends", she spat with discernment in her eyes. "Not anymore at least. And who are you two, certainly not her friend. Because if you are, I would warn you. She isn't who she seems." You sunk your head lower and looked at your shoes. They were plain black converse. Just as ordinary as you are. 

"Oh buddy, we already know", Sans replies. This confused everyone. 

"WE DO?" 

"Yes Pap, we do", he winks. "She isn't just Jayde the A student but she's Jayde the legendary fart master", he grins cheekily. Papyrus groans and you look up with a little sort of amusement and a bit of irritation. Does he know how to take anything seriously? However annoyed you slightly were; you were actually kind of glad he was making a joke out if this. 

The girls scoffs in disgust. "Fine. Don't take my word. But someday, you will regret this." And with this she leaves unparald of what just happened but not without a cold stare directed towards you. 

You finally take a breath and sink to the floor, trying to hold back the tears that crept up in your eyes. You felt a light pressure of hand on your shoulder. "JAYDE ARE YOU OK? WHO WAS THAT PERSON?" You shrugged it off not willing to answer. "PLEASE JAYDE IF DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG HOW CAN WE HELP?"

The walls that you so meticulously built up fell down as did your tears. Your body shook of held back sobs, sobs that been meaning to come out for years. You let out a loud cry as you felt your face grow hot. But slowly and surely you calmed yourself down into a gentle whimper. "Y-you g-guys can't h-help", you silently stuttered. You wipe away the hot, ugly tears. 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW JAYDE? ALL WE ARE ASKING YOU IS TRUST? DON'T YOU TRUST THE GREAT PAPYRUS? YOU KNOW I'M QUITE STRONG AND I AM KEEPER OF ALL SECRETS". 

"Paps, when she's ready to tell us she will", Sans says calmly to his brother. 

"BUT BROTHER SHE'S CRYING. AND YOU KNOW", he sniffs, "WHEN I SEE OTHER PEOPLE CRY I'LL START CRYING." As you looked at Papyrus crystal blue eyes with flecks of gold your could see he indeed was crying. 

"Awe Pap! I'm sorry", you gently say giving the tall teen a hug awkwardly on your knees. "I promise, once I build enough uh courage I'll tell you." 

"IS COURAGE WHAT YOU LACK MY DEAR JAYDE? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO, I CAN TEACH YOU HOW TO BE COURAGEOUS! I AM AFTERALL VERY BRAVE". You chuckle slightly at the goofiness of Papyrus. "THE FIRST LESSON MY PUPIL IS TO BUILD ENOUGH COURAGE TO EAT AT OUR LUNCH TABLE!" 

Your smile fell once again. But you shook your head. It was just a simple invitation but yet it held with so much weight on your shoulders. Papyrus and Sans are one thing, it's an entirely different thing to face people who may or may not like you. And that's why you lashed out on them? Because you're afraid. What kind sense is that? You then decided to force a smile and get up. Walking towards the cafeteria for the first time in your whole high school career. "Well are you coming or what slowpokes?", you teased. I just hope after what just happened, this isn't a mistake.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------


	8. The long ago time

You inhaled a deep breath as you watched Papyrus enter to two way doors that lead to cafeteria. Why were you so scared about this? It seemed illogical and unreasonable. Here you are; the calm and collected, freaking out about something everybody does. But you havnt since the sixth grade... before her. Don't think about it, it's over isn't it? 

"Hey you know if you really don't want to do this you don't have to", a deep calm voice pulled you out of your thoughts. Sans was looking back at you with his usual laid back attitude but you could see in his eyes there was something more. Kindness? Concern? Or was it understanding? Did he know how you felt, if so, how? A kind smile crept on his face and your mirrored it. He's being a friend. 

"I know, but I also know Papyrus really wants me to. I don't want to disappoint him. Or you", you explained. "I'm just a little scared." 

"Paps will be fine. He rather not hurt you, y'know? I don't know why but he's really fond of you. I on the other hand can't find a reason why. You've been a pain in the butt to me", he jokes. That's more like it, that's the Sans I know. A jerk and always goofing a round. 

You rolled your eyes, as per usual with him but you smiled playfully back. "Suuuure I am, that's why I help you with your English. Just admit you'd be lost without me."

"Nah bro, I'll be just fine. Maybe failing English but ok", Sans guffaws, and you follow suit. This was your routine with him. Always playfully arguing or actually fighting. There was no in between with the two of you. 

"Look I know secrets are bad for friendships b-", you tried to reflect but was cut off by a wave of the pale teens hand. Sans seemed nonchalant and had a lazy grin on his face as usual. You sighed. Maybe he didn't want to hear from you. You began to worry about this small gesture. Man I'm all over the place. Why am I like this? 

"We all keep things secret and when you are ready to tell us you will. But for now I don't care." His pale face became unreadable but you still took a breath of relief. Sans then turns around and sticks two fingers up, as if to wave goodbye. "Well if your are coming you better hurry up. I'm starving. Heard it was taco Tuesday but I'm more of a hotdog kind of guy myself."

You smiled weakly. Maybe he does care but acts as if he doesn't. Otherwise why would he have this conversation with you. Why would he joke around while being not be happy. (You wouldn't call him upset but happy wasn't a word to describe him either.) Sans seemed to be a contradiction of himself. And for that you smiled more brightly. You had found someone who might get it. Afterall you are that way too.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"I on the other hand, am very upset with you Alphys", a smooth charismatic voice chimes in unhappily. It sounded like a two year old whining about not getting the toy it wanted at the store but you simply ignored it. 

"Wha me? What did I do?", a nervous small tone sweeps the room. 

"Yeah Mettaton, let's taco about it. Maybe we can clean the air. Lettuce know what's wrong", Sans gleefully snickers out. 

"ERR SANS, THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS! YOU KNOW I HATE IT!" Papyrus stomps his feet and crosses his arms grumpily. 

"Awe c'mon bro. You know I love you from my head tomato." 

"AHHHHHHHHH ONE MORE PUN SANS I SWEAR ON ASGORE I'LL GET RID OF YOUR SOCK COLLECTION ONCE AND FOR ALL!" 

Sans mischievously snickers and puts his hands up as if asking for mercy. "No please don't. Besides you havnt introduced our friend to the group yet." You glared at Sans, who was chuckling away. You would've been fine just standing there, acting as if you were politely waiting to sit down. However far from the truth, you were just trying not to be noticed by anyone. You begrudgingly sat inbetween the traitor and two other teenage boys. Ew.

"OH JAYDE WHERE ARE MY MANNERS! COULD YOU EVER FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SUCH A RUDE FRIEND?" You see Papyrus was actually deeply concerned about this you laugh and nod your head. How are you related to that thing trying to start a food fight? You turn to find Sans trying to throw his tomato bits at tall yet skinny girl. She had red fiery hair (which you wondered how that her hair could possibly school code appropriate) with dark tan skin. Noticbly she had one eye missing and was currently trying to pummel Sans. Heh deserves it. You tried to turn your attention back at the tall friend of yours who seemed happy you weren't upset. "EVERYONE MEET JAYDE. JAYDE MEET EVERYONE." You began to sit down at the maroon tables that contrasted the white tiles on the floor. 

He points to a small chubby girl next to him with big glasses that seemed to magnify her green eyes. Her hair was blond and choppy short. She was a dress and a cardigan which seemed to belong to a librarian. "THIS IS ALPHYS, SHE'S A BIG SCIENCE NERD LIKE YOU. YOU TWO WILL BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS, I KNOW IT. JUST NOT AS GOOD AS FRIENDS AS WE ARE." Alphys gives you a little nervous wave. 

"N-nice to meet you", she squeaks out.  It seems like I'm not the only one nervous.

"THIS", continues Papyrus as he points to two other identities sitting across from him and right beside you. One had a beautiful hair and makeup. Wearing a pink top that said 'drama queen' and had a heart on it. He had a tan colored flesh with hazel brown eyes. In comparison a ghostly white boy sat next to the glamorous diva. He sported some headphones, white hoodie, and a frown. His hair was white and had pail eyes, seemingly as if the color was abstracted from it somehow. "IS METTATON AND NAPSTABLOOK BUT MOST PEOPLE CALL HIM BLOOK OR BLOOKY."

"Hi...", the pail teenager replied shyly with a deep voice and a slightly sad tone.

"Hello darling", the other said contrastingly light hearted and outgoing. He posed dramatically with his hand outstretched for you to grab it. You awkwardly shook his hand causing him to smile slightly. Ah what am I doing? This is why I don't meet new people! 

"AND LASTLY BUT CERTAINLY NOT THE LEAST MEET OUR WRESTLING CAPTIAN, UNDYNE THE UNDEFEATED!", Papyrus announced admiringly as he pointed proudly to the red head that was across from Sans and on the other side of Papyrus. You chuckled slightly. It seems this Undyne chick had a fan. 

"Paps you knucklehead", she said affectionately whilst giving him a noogie. She then turned her attention towards you, making a her gaze flick up and down. "Nice to meet you", you said quickly but warmly as possible. She gave you a cold look and your smile faltered. Had you done something wrong? You wouldn't know for she quickly looked away not even greeting you like everyone else had. 

"Don't mind her, she takes a while to get used to new people. But soon enough she'll love you darling". The boisterous teenager, Mettaton, must have seen the quick exchange. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

You were taken aback from the question followed with panic. You didn't know how to answer this question, you never did. Your answers always seemed off. You look at Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus was cheerfully talking to Alphys. On your other side of view you saw Sans was once again flicking tomatos at Undyne. Seeing them two relaxed and comfortable, made you follow suit. You smiled and poised yourself to look like you had a shred of confidence. "I uh, live with my mom and my dad as an only child. My dad's a cop and my mom's a nurse."

"Yes yes, but who are you? What do you like to do? What are your passions?", he asked intensively. 

"Passion... well I enjoy English quite a bit. I kind of want to be an English teacher. I, uh really enjoy teaching. I tutor Papyrus sometimes so that's always good. Sorry I'm not that really interesting." Whatever kind of confidence or determination was long gone by the end of your reply. You nervously bit your lip and started to swipe your hands on your pants. You felt dumb and childish. How where you ever going to survive if you got nervous over such a simple question. 

Mettaton waved it off with a lighthearted chuckle. "Nonsense you are quite the entertainer. Papyrus does tell your really good at tutoring him." 

You snort out a laughter. "Papyrus talks about me?" How adorable... you thought to yourself silently. It was nice that your friend seemed to enjoy your teaching. And it had boosted your self esteem just a bit to know that he did. It made you more determine to become a teacher. 

"Him and Sans both", Mettaton replied answering your question. "Don't worry they are always good things."  This had shocked you. Of course Papyrus would talk about you, it just seemed something he would do. What had caught you by surprise was that Mettaton mentioned Sans did as well. Maybe you underestimated him, but to you it just seemed out of character for him. You briefly cast a curious expression at Sans, noticing he had overheard by shrugging in response to your glance. What you hadn't noticed was the slight flush on his cheeks. 

You laughed it off. Maybe Mettaton was telling a white lie. After all Sans wouldn't do that. He may care about you but he wouldn't care enough to do that. After all, Sans was Sans. 

"Weren't you telling Alphys that you were mad at her?" You playfully grin at Mettaton while he flipped his arms in the air, going off on Alphys in a friendly way. You tittered cheerfully listening how Alphys hadn't let Mettaton do his famous makeovers. 

Even with the Undyne chick ordeal you thoughtfully asked yourself why you were so nervous in the first place. You should have taken the brothers as an indication of these friends of theirs. They aren't like anyone you ever met or known.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------


	9. Forgien

You hear the old metal doors of the school behind you close. The autumn air filled your nostrils of scents that you could only describe as warm and welcoming. As you exhaled deeply, you let go of all the anxiety that had ransacked your brain during the day. Especially during lunch. You tried to let go of your paranoia as well but with the skip of your heart beats you sooner realized you couldn't get rid of both that easily. However; you kept walking. Holding your old backpack ever so close you wished to be home already. Away from people and in bed sounded amazing. 

"Yo Jayde." 

You groan as you can your neck up and closed your eyes. You turn around unwillingly to sound of the voice. "What is it Sans? I ate lunch with yall and I promised to do it everyday what more do you want from me?!" It really wasn't all that bad. Except for the terrible feeling in my gut. It feels like I'm making a mistake? But what mistake would that be? 

"Well a thousand dollars would be nice but I'm pretty sure you don't have that much to spare." The teenager elbowed you as you rolled your eyes. "Anywho not my reason why I'm here."

"Then what? Just spit it out already so I can say no and go home", you snapped. Whatever was Sans plan, you didnt want to be in the middle of it. 

"Geez and here I thought we were pals". Sans ignored your growls as he continued. "All I want you to do is follow me."

You gave the teenager a confused yet curious look. "What? Where?" Sans is acting strange. Stranger than usual that is. 

"You heard me, follow me. I want to treat you to a shake or something". You gave Sans another expression yet this time it was filled with suspicion. This isn't like him. "What? I can't treat one of me and my brothers friend?" Sans face was forever expressionless besides his usual smile. No matter how much you got used to his forever grin, you couldn't tell if it was genuine or not at any given time.  

You sighed but carried a slight smile, as per usual. "It's my brother and I." Correcting his grammar was a usual way for starting another bickering match, but for some it had not worked. 

Sans gave a heavy grunt. He seemed to be slightly irritated about your reaction."Why are you making this so difficult. Just follow me to a restaurant I know. I thought since you met some of Papyrus's friends you could meet some of mine. Besides, it's just a milkshake", Sans complained. 

"Ugh fine, but it's on you", you replied as you crossed your arms. You were not going to spend your allowance on something you were pressured to do. 

This caused Sans to chuckle. "That was my plan in the first place. For such a smart cookie you sure do have a strange way of thinking. May I call it blond moments? Oh but wait, you aren't blond are you?", he teased as you started to pet your head feeling self conscious. You quickly grabbed your beanie from your backpack realizing school was indeed over. 

Sans must have picked up on your insecure manner for he gave you a strange face. "Ey don't worry. You're hair looks good like it is", he reassured you with a light tone as if he was still picking on you. 

You scoffed,"I could care less about what I look like. Now are we going to this mystery place or not?" Sans laughs as he nods and the two of you set off. Not knowing what to expect.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

After walking for about twenty minutes into town, you finally come across a diner. It was like all the diners you ever been to, but something (you didn't know what) seemed to catch your attention as of to show you it isn't like anything you ever been to. It was a long building with a beautiful blue but an ugly white that had faded to a tan. Windows were all around the building making it clear to see what was inside. On the top of the building was a lighted sign named "The Runaway Train". However, the y on the sign was out to make it spell 'Runawa Train' instead. On the doors there was another sign saying 'help wanted' and 'open'. You smiled at the simplicity of this diner, something just told you that you were welcomed. 

Stepping in the diner, you noticed the train station decorations inside. The booths were actual train booths, and the register place was of a conductors compartment. This had given you the reason why it was called the way it was. It looked as if you were in an actual train. The only thing that hadn't looked like you were, was the stools. They were aligned at the counter and with the same blue as you saw outside. 

Still fancying the aesthetics of the diner, you follow Sans to one of the train booths. As you did so you noticed every single person you passed seemed to say a sort of hello to Sans. Sans turns around as says "I know I havnt been here in a while maybe we should ketchup". This had sent the little crowd of people to roll with laughter. You gave a strange face thinking to yourself, it isn't even that funny. "But let's all relish the fact I'm here now", Sans responded while shrugging extravagantly causing another roar from the crowd. 

Rolling your eyes you choose an empty booth near you to sit in. Sans seemed not to notice for he kept on rolling the punchlines and puns on the crowd. You soon were getting bored with looking at menu until you heard a soft calm voice ask a question. "What can I get you to drink ma'am?" Looking up from your menu you saw a tan teenage boy in apron and a tie awaiting for your answer. He had soft brown eyes and an even softer smile. His face was warm and kind. But what really caught your attention was his bright red, flame like, hair. 

"Oh um a chocolate oreo milkshake, small please", you ordered. 

His smile broadens, "A fine pick from a fine lady". He gave you a wink and you responded with a surprise face and flushing of your cheeks. This was certainly new to you. Is...is he flirting with me? You couldn't really tell for you never had been flirted or had flirt with anyone. 

Just as you were about to tell the waiter thank you, Sans had sat on the other side. "Hey Grillbz, this is my friend Jayde. Jayde this is my best friend Grillby. Can I get two orders of the burg and whatever else she wants?", Sans asked oblivious to your already previous order. 

"Two burgers Sans? Geez we didn't have lunch but like three hours ago! I thought you said we were just getting milkshakes!" While you were griping Sans about his order, Grillby just nodded while writing down the requests. 

"Your orders will be out shortly", he says as he turns to the kitchen only after he shot you another wink. You smiled at this and blushed a bit more.

Sans noticed the interaction and takes a glance at you then at the disappearing waiter, making a double take. "Wait, what was that about? Grillby usually keeps to himself." Unknowing you just shrugged. You didn't have the slightest clue in the least. But you had to admit, you hadn't much minded. The thought of someone actually taking noticed of you, made you blush. But I do barely know him... "I uh got to go", Sans said quickly pulling you out of your train of thought. He smile seemed less cheerful in a way and an expression you hadn't ever seen crossed his face. He seemed almost uncomfortable.

"Wait what why?", you asked in shock.  But Sans hadn't listened for he quickly ran off. You started to rub after him but once you got outside you couldn't catch a sight of him. It was as if he just disappeared. "Are you kidding me?!" You angrily stomped inside. He left me with the bill AND left me stranded. I've never been to this part of town. What am I going to do? 

As you were sitting down you saw Grillby laying out the food. "Is everything alright Miss Jayde?", Grillby inquired with concern. 

"Just peachy. I have no idea where I'm at and the only person who could show me back left without explanation. Just gone", you said in a very angry tone as you layed your head on your arms. Trying to block out the world. How could Sans do this to you? Was this one of his pranks? No, from what you could tell he was upset. As far as you could tell anyways. But why would he be upset? He was just cutting up the rug just seconds ago. It made no sense. He makes no sense. 

You heard Grillby sit down across from you. "Well I'll just eat with you and take you home. How's the sound of that?" 

You looked up quickly with a confused look. "But aren't you working?"

Grillby softly chuckles, "my dad owns the place. I think he would understand why I'm taking off early." You gave Grillby a small smile as you started to eat one of Sans burgers. 

You couldn't help but to worry for the pale teenager. Sure he made you angry, but you were mostly worried. Where could he have gone and why did he leave like that? It just never seemed to be like him. You just hope he was ok. 

A thought bubbled into your mind, it seemed that you notice your worry. Heh, I actually became fond of him. You silently admitted to yourself.


	10. Projects

Sitting in the far corner of your theater class, you doodled on a spare piece of paper. It was nothing you would call art just a drawing of a cow with a random star spot on its leg. It was kind of cute with its derpy face, but then again cows were adorable for their derpy faces. It just made sense. 

I wonder if Sans thinks cows are cute? You laughed at yourself at this thought. You somehow managed to mess up your so called friendship. You don't know exactly what you said or did to offend Sans a week ago, but ever since he had never been around. Whether you were helping with Papyrus's homework or just to have lunch with them, he always was absent. For some reason, this had made you kind of upset. You analyzed your actions but could not find fault. But maybe that's why there's a problem. I always assume I'm doing the right thing when I might not be... Why did it matter anyways? You were used to not having any friends. You were used to being alone. You've done it so well for so long. But I thought things were different now... I thought I was different. 

You lazily drop your pencil ignoring your project. Bored of being in this class you stared out of your window as your teacher droned on about something you weren't paying attention to. You sank deeper into thought. 

A light tap crossed your shoulder. You looked away from your beloved window (for it held such beauty of the falling leaves and the sky) to see Sans looking down at you with his infamous grin along with another student with long black hair covering her eyes. You stare back with confusion and shock on your face. "W-what are you doing here?", you asked. So many scenarios raced through your mind. Each one being sillier than the last. 

"Wow Jayde not listening to the teacher?" Sans gave a fake dramatic gasp as he touches his fingertips to his collarbone in jesting motion. "Unheard of! This must be the end of the world." 

"Just like how you actually listened and know what the teacher had said", you poked fun back. You were releived at the notion, this had meant the two of you were still friends. But at the same time, you felt kind of wierd acting as if nothing had happened. It's probably nothing. Nothing to do with me and nothing I'm thinking about, you silently say again for the hundredth time. "Now can you please tell me what are you two doing here at my table?" You leaned your chin onto your hand fighting against the urge to look out the window once more. 

"We are suppose to make a play", the girl with black hair said quietly. You could tell she was a shy type. She had black raven hair and brown almond shaped eyes. Her olive colored skin flowed as small pale freckles were slightly noticbly dancing across her cheeks. She hadn't worn any makeup besides her dark red lipstick that you had to admit, looked amazing on her. She wore a red comfy sweater and infinite black scarf. She had matched this with black boots and blue jeans.

Sans nods in agreement, "We are supposed to rewrite a play, kinda like a spoof or something. You're the writer, I'm the costume designer, and Ella here is our prop and background designer. But we all are the actors." You gave a heavy grunt in response. This. Is. So. Stupid. Why me?  "Don't enjoy yourself too much y'know this is thirty five percent of our grade", Sans says teasingly.  

"Ugh fine whatever. Class is almost over so I suggest we should do this after school. Question is where?" Taking on as the leader was not your forte but something says it has to be you. Ella seemed too shy, and Sans... well Sans was a slacker to put it the best way possible. If you wanted to succeed you had to take control. 

"Oh uh... not my place. It's too um far away?" Ella excuse seemed to be fake but you just shrugged it off. It was none of your business on why she didn't want to have the meeting at her place. "How about your place?", she asked as she looked at you. 

"I mean I guess. My parents won't be home but I don't think they will mind."

"Perfect", the teenager boy chimed in. "My house is being occupied with Undyne and Papyrus doing there training session." You hear a hearty chuckle from Sans and you followed suit but yours was out of nervousness. Knowing them both, they did get pretty intense with their training sessions. This caused you some concerns with the stability of the house. God forbid something happen. 

But this isn't what all you worried about, you were anxious to bring Sans and this Ella girl home. Sans had only stayed for less than an hour when he came to have dinner at your place, and even at that it was Sans. You knew Sans. You trusted him. Ella on the other hand, she's a complete stranger. A sweet and shy stranger but none the less a stranger. Why had she only asked you and not Sans as well? She seemed rather pushy for it being your house. You shaked your head. You were just being paranoid. What could possibly go wrong?   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was in my creative writing class, I was told it didn't matter how long or short the chapter is, as long as it served purpose. AND boy does this chapter serve purpose for what is yet to come~ anywho thank you all for reading my crap fanfic! 
> 
> ~kimkat out


	11. Miserable at best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people go through things you never imagine..
> 
> And sometimes this breaks the ice further and makes you see someone you hadn't recognized before

Clutching onto the picture you looked further into shoe box in front of you. How long has it been since I opened this thing? Why am I even doing this now? It was true, you had company just outside your bedroom but you seemed not to care for the most part. They probably don't even know you were gone. As you kept looking at strange objects you came across a single wilted flower. You dropped the photo to hold the dead flower gently. It had used to be a vibrant soft pink cherry blossom. Although  it was simple and already dead it held so much meaning, just like the picture you seemed to forgotten about.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Say cheese", your mother said cheerfully. It was a beautiful fall day, filled with laughter and content. You looked at both of your best friends after your mother had taken the billionth picture. Which you had allowed, after all today was a special day. It was your first day as a sixth grader. You mom promised you that this was the last picture because it was in front of the school. She wasn't exactly allowed into your homeroom ever again on the first day, not after what had happened with last year "bunny accident".

There was Courtney, who was reapplying her new red lipstick. She had said it was time for her womanhood to begin this year, and she was excited that her parents had let her finally wear makeup. Her reddish brown hair was now styled to one side opposed to her always ponytail she wore. Her brown eyes were filled with delight when she found the right amount of lipstick she had wanted. You smiled fondly but sadly at her, you're perfect already... you don't need to change just because of middle school.

"You alright Jay?", a familiar squeaky voice questioned. Matt kind grey eyes looked slightly concerned. "You seem upset". You smile at the boy shaking your head, who in return gave his goofy grin from ear to ear back at you. He had apparently grown over the summer, for his pimply was towing over you. Matt was the same besides the growth spike. He was wearing his usual grey and black tones. And his blond hair unkept.  

"No I'm not I'm just worried about Courtney", you say softly as you look at her, she was busy talking excitedly to another group of girls. They all seemed to be wearing what you could only describe as clown faces. All of them suffered from the harsh blue eye shadows and heavy dark lipsticks. With the exception of some of course, some of them didn't blast their face with crude makeup, they did however were heels. Is this what I'm supposed to do? You had thought while insecurity creeped in. Shaking your head once again, you tried freeing yourself from this thought. I rather be failing than wear such things. Although the hint of failing sent you shivers down your spine. 

"You're fine Jay, you aren't like those girls. You don't need all of that", Matt says as he dramatically points with his whole hand. "You're too good for all it. And as for Courtney don't worry, she'll find out what she needs".

"It's just I don't want her to change... I don't want us to change. It's perfect the way it is." 

Matt gives you another goofy grin and a look of empathy. "But how are supposed to get stronger as people if we all just not change? Sometimes, change is a good thing." Matt gave you a big side hug only to release shortly and he gave you a usual awkward face. Why does he look so... bashful? You had known Matt (and Courtney) ever since kindergarten. You would assume he would get used to you being one of his best friends for so long. 

You smiled back gratefully at the now lanky preteen. You don't know how you would survive without him, he was the glue to the friendships.  "I guess you're right." At least I hope you are.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jayde, your taking a long time t- Woah hey are you ok?", Sans called out with unusually concerned tone in his voice. You turn to see him, why was he here? Why were you here? "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Shaking your head you put the flower back in the box that also held a watch and a piece of paper. Turning your upper body to the left you found the dropped photo. You smiled just as fondly at the picture. As if you were smiling at the individuals that day. "You were wrong", you said in a whisper ignoring Sans. You grazed your fingers across the young you. She held such innocence and such happiness. What had happened? 

"Jayde what are you talking about?" Sans took a step further looking down at you. Your mind shifts out of thought as you stared at his icy blue eyes, oddly noticing he has flecks of gold around his irises. You once again couldn't read his eyes although they did hold a sort of kindness. Was it always this easy to get lost in those eyes? Why do they look so passionate but yet unreadable? You turn your gaze back at the picture, starting to feel flustered and a bit uncomfortable. Studying your old friends gave you a sense of nostalgia. You hear Sans sigh and at the corner of your eye you see his eyebrows furrow. He seemed slightly irritated once again. "Seriously Jayde, you are acting really weird. You left saying you needed to use the restroom an hour and a half ago for me to only find you holding a dead flower saying weird stuff." 

Your face turns red as you look back at your friend. His gaze had softened at the sight of your glassy eyes. You urged yourself to calm down. As much as you bickered with Sans you didn't like making him upset. You were finally on good terms again. "It still hurts. He's gone and it still hurts", you say with a shaky voice. You felt utter defeat. You tried so hard to suppress this. You built that wall to not feel this way only to be destroyed by a simple shoebox and it's contents inside. 

"Who's him? The guy in the pic? Where is he? We could go see him y'know. Right here, right now. Wherever he is I'll take you". You shake your head at Sans response. He didn't understand. 

"He's dead Sans. Matt is dead." You heard Sans take a sharp breath as you looked back down. You felt so ashamed, you had kept this secret for so long. "He's gon-" But you had been interuppted by warm arms around your body. You instantly stiffened at the new sensation but soon relaxed. Sans was quite comfy. And he smells so nice. But this didn't last as long as you wanted to, for Sans pulled away awkwardly. Just like Matt did... Sans does have a reason though, he never hugged me before. 

"Heh sorry, I uh didn't meant to do that", Sans says half heartedly. 

"How could you not meant to hug someone. That just doesn't happen", you responded in a joking manner. Sans face lightened up. 

"Ey that's my girl, now let's get back to Ella shall we?" You nodded as you blushed. I'm... his girl? 

"Oh yeah... Romeo and Juliet r-right?" You felt kind of saddened that he wanted to go back so eagerly. You had wished for a little more time alone. That is, alone with him. But why, your ask yourself. And for once, you didn't have a clue nor an answer to your question.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up my dudes? It's kimkat here to say I'm sorry for such a heavy a chapter shall I update twice to make up for it? Yes??? Ok then! 
> 
> How are yall liking it? I know it could be a lot better and I'm honestly trying to do that. 
> 
> Thank you all who read this!


	12. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness and grief gone for a moment and fear to reach your heart 
> 
> A mother's eagerness to meet the pair of classmates/ friends.

"I'm so glad this part is done and over with", Sans complained as he lays his head on his arms. Not realizing he had taken already occupied space on your dining table. The table albeit messy with random papers and other school supplies thrown around was no excuse. You push Sans arm out of your way, feeling relieved. However, as soon as you pushed his arm away it was back where you found it. Shouldering your arm, making you feel an uncomfortable lightning. 

"Ugh, would stop griping Sans. It isn't over yet. And PLEASE move arm away from mine", you responded in annoyance. "You're taking up too much room as is". You give him an expression of teasing, for you never really meant it. You certainly liked having both Sans and Ella here today. Well sort of. I wish I hadn't been caught looking into the box... I wonder what Sans must think of me for doing such a thing. 

"Well I'm sorry miss princess, not everyone can be as polite as you". Sans has his usual smile on his face but with one eye open. He must've been really tired. You started to wonder why, forgetting to respond and creating an uncomfortable silence. You shifted in your seat. What could you say that could add to this conversation. Nothing in particular but you had to break the silence. 

"Princess ey? I'm more like a potato thank you." You eyes smiled as you looked at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and his infamous blue hoodie. Does he ever was that thing? Probably not it would be Papyrus who does anything around the house. 

"Hizzaa! Princess potato of the French fry kingdom", Sans dramatically inchanced. He twirled his finger into the air with less enthusiasm, comparing to his little skit. 

Ella who was sitting next to you cleared her throat. She seemed somewhat upset with the both of you. Not knowing what you did, you had slightly gotten annoyed. After all, you three had just finished a major part of this project. This was the perfect time to goof off. This thought had surprised you, just a couple of months goofing off wasn't in your vocabulary but now that you actually have people to call as your friends things have changed. Heh has Sans really rubbed off on me that much? 

Nah...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"It's so nice have you two over for dinner!", your mother exclaimed excitedly. Your mother had to invite them over, there was no ifs, ands, or buts. She was just so proud of you finally having people over while she was. She was quite saddened when Sans was here while she was at work. But now she came home to not one but two people she never met, and she couldn't be more happier. 

"Well I'm always done for your wonderful cooking ma'am", Sans replied politely and not like himself. Heh you would figure he be breaking out the puns. Sans then picks up his garlic bread and takes a huge bite out of it. Mouth full of bread he says in a slight whisper where only you can hear, "Another one bites the crust ey Jayde?" 

That's more like it, you thought to yourself.

"That's it, Jayde never let this one go. He thinks I cooked and that it was delicious", your mother laughed. She was still in her scrubs which were teal and had light green butterflies, however her scrub pants were just the light green. She had laughing wrinkles around her blue ocean eyes. Freckles crossed her round oval face. Her dyed dirty blond hair was once in a tight bun but now it hung loosely down her shoulders and back in a mess of curls. You always loved the way your mom look, she always looked so elegant and fragile yet strong and fierce. Her eyes always seemed to hold happiness and kindness. Something you wish yours did. But when you look in the mirror, you saw the opposite. You shook your head from those thoughts. This is not what you needed. 

The three of you teenagers where sitting in the same position as you were before writing the script. However, Ella had scooted further away from you and Sans and it made you felt uncomfortable. It was uneven and you never really liked that. Maybe you should sit over besides your parents? But then it would make you feel awkward... you just couldn't win. 

Your dad must have picked up on this for he asked, "So Ella tell us more about yourself. We kind of already met Sans, or at least I did, so he gets a pass for being put on the spot. For now". You dad pulled a smile. He was dressed more casual than his cop uniform for he had a day off finally. They both work so hard, you silently thought. You should probably show more appreciation for your parents.

Ella shifted into her chair. You could tell she had become more bashful. "There isn't much to tell", she said softly. This seemed oddly familiar. You did the exact same thing meeting Papyrus's and Sans's friends. You chuckle to yourself as your dad pressed Ella to say something. "I guess I like to do art. I'm in art class."

"Oh wow, you know Jayde likes to write? They are both art aren't they? She's really good at it too. She always is writing in her journal of hers. Poems I believe "

Your face flush with a soft pink. Why had he have to say that? You weren't that good. "Huh, now I gotta read some of your stuff Jayde", Sans says casually. 

You stare at him in horror. "No you don't. It's really boring and you wouldn't like it", you croaked out as you hid your face in your hands. Just the thought of someone reading what you wrote was embarrassing enough but let alone Sans reading it, your heart would be crushed once he told you it was really bad. 

"Eh oh well I tried", Sans said with a hint of sarcasm. You squinted your eyes at him. 

"No one is reading anything. End of dicussion".

"What not even the script?", Sans replies cheekily. You gave a gasp. He got you there. 

"What script are you talking about er Sam?", your mother asked. She was really bad at remembering the simplist names and always forgot them. 

"Sans mom, and for our creative class we have to make a script, a backdrop, costumes, and we have to hold auditions. Once that is all done, we have act out the play in front of everyone. At our school. Where everyone can see. Us. On stage. Acting", you informed. Now feeling anxious about it. What if you had to play a major part? How would you remember all the lines? Would you choke up? Most likely. 

"Oh that sounds like fun, what play are you doing?", your dad asked intrigued. 

"Romeo and Juliet sir. But with a twist it's in the modern world. And it's a comedy. Not a tragedy", Ella had joined in. Which had surprised you. Maybe she's coming out of her shell? 

"Ah, now that sounds like my kind of play".

You slapped your forehead. Yeah we are going to totally fail. How could you get out of this one? You sigh, you couldn't and that was the problem. Oh why does it have to be me? You ask yourself whining. Uneasiness crept in your heart, how could you get rid of it?


	13. Uncertainty and auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Projects are settled but friends are strange. Stranger than usual. Or at least their actions are.

You sighed and rubbed the tired out of your eyes. You've only been here for the past thirty minutes but sadly you still had the whole theater class and club to go through. You could not believe how many were auditioning today. It had been a whole week since you had Sans and Ella over to work on the script. In the meantime the three of you have editing and re-editing the script into perfection, starting making the costumes and the props along with the background. Although the teachers gave each of you a part of this you all three agreed it be easier and less stressful on all of you if you all worked together. Even Sans was pulling his weight. 

You still in fact laugh at the fact Sans chose home economics over something well less active. You would assume he would have chosen something easy like music appreciation.

"What I saw the first thing on the list and just chose it", Sans says lazily. You were at his house and the two of you were sowing sequence onto the neckline of dresses you found at a thrift store for a cheap price. 

"That's bull crap and you know it". 

Sans chuckles. "You wouldn't beleive me if I told you." You shot him a face saying try me. Sans then shrugs and exhales deeply. "I did it for my bro."  
Sans lowers his voice to a slight whisper and leaned closer to you for fear of Papyrus listening in, who in which he was making his famous spaghetti. "For Christmas I plan to give my bro a scarf I made... and a costume to match. It's all he ever wanted but I couldn't ever find anything that met his uh specifications".

"And why wouldn't I believe that?", you asked with a playful undertone. But before you could get your answer Papyrus interuppted you. 

"SANS I'M SO PROUD OF YOU FOR NOT BEING SUCH A LAZYBONES! YOU DESERVE AN EXTRA HELPING OF MY SUPREME SPAGHETTI!" 

"Oh now I'm jealous", you added. 

"WHY OF COURSE JAYDE, I HAD NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU! YOU WILL GET EVEN MORE SPAGHETTI THAN SANS BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T A LAZYBONES TO START WITH"

"Awe man that's cold... we don't have to act like chill-dren now do we?", Sans smirked. This had lead you in a fit of laughter and Papyrus in a state of anger. 

"FORGET YOU DON'T DESERVE MY SPAGHETTI NOW!"

You burst out into laughter while everyone, including Ella and a random guy on stage, to stare at you. "Geez Jayde I know I worked on the comedy in the script but I had no idea it was that funny", the comedian guffawed out. You covered your mouth as you were pulled away from the fond memory of two days ago. 

"Oh shut up Sans", you asserted with embarrassment. You hadn't meant to get sidetrack let alone howl out with laughter. "I'm really sorry er sir. I hadn't meant to do that."

"How can someone accidently burst into laughter?", Ella asked innocently. Sans nudged her ribs giving her a nod of approval. You gave an exasperated sigh.

"Next", you called. 

Looking down at the list of names that were signed onto a piece of paper you saw a familiar name. You squinted at both of the names. This had to be a joke right? 

Hearing clacking of heels on the wooden floor you looked up to see that it wasn't. There stood two people you called friends although only through association of lunch. Mettaton and Napstablook stood there, each with a different composure. 

Napstablook, who you only heard very few times speak, stood with a sense of uncomfort. He did not seem to want to be there. And you couldn't blame him. Mettaton probably pushed him to do this. 

Speaking of, Mettaton himself was in hot pink high heeled boots and a dress. He was the empediment picture of drama and confidence. You would think you find this surprising, seeing a man in a dress, but it wasn't. This is something Mettaton did on a regular basis. He even wore makeup without a hint of insecurity. It was one of the reasons why you befriended him. He held his head high no matter what and showed the world it's ok to be different. That's more than you can ever say you have done. 

"Hello darlings. I'm Mettaton and this is Blook- I mean Napstablook. And we are here to audition for the the parts Juliet and Ty. I, Juliet. And he for Ty", Mettaton spills as if he done this a hundered times before. 

"Sounds good, start when ever you are ready", Ella booms loudly. Despite her shy personality she always pushed out of her shell when it came to the project. She reminded you so much of yourself, maybe that is why you have lukewarm feelings for her. You weren't sure if you wanted to be her friend or not. 

"But cousin why must you be so angry?", Mettaton started. You were impressed for he held such conviction and emotion in this one question. He must have worked really hard to be that convincing for you felt as the audience already invested. Crazy how one line makes you do that. You knew he would definitely be in the play but what about Napstablook? 

The scene of them ended rather quickly however for Napstablook had ran off stage, crying. You felt pity for him but then envied him. At least he has the choice of being apart of this or not, I don't get that luxury. Shaking your head away from this thought you heard a sudden cough. You looked up in shock. His name wasn't on the list, why is he here? 

"Hello my name is Grillby and I would like to audition for the role of Ross."   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the hour and you had successfully held auditions for your project play. It was long hour but it wasn't over yet. Ella, Sans, and you needed to decide and post on who got what posistions. 

"Mettaton definitely needs a role", you concided in agreement. "He delivered well with just one line and with what had happened."

"I agree but what role, not Juliet. That's your part", Ella states. You gave her a face if shock. This was news to you. You were hoping for a part of a towns person. One were you wouldn't have any speaking parts but maybe something simple like hello. "Don't give me that face. We all need a role. I'm Juliet's mother and Sans is the prince. They are both very important roles. It's only fair." She seemed to be annoyed but by what? 

"You'd make a great Juliet, Jayde. I mean your name is pretty close to Juliet anyways", Sans adds. 

"Oh please the only similarities that me and her name are that they start with j and have an e in it as well." You huffed as you looked at them, they both seemed persistent that it was going this way. "Fine we will make Mettaton as the nurse or something I guess", you sighed as you gave in. 

"Next subject, that Grillby guy. We should have him as Ross aka romeo.", Ella said desicivley. "Even though he didn't sign up he was really good." 

You nodded your head in agreement for he was brilliant at it. You would even call him undercovered talent. "NO", Sans yells usually. You were used to him be relaxed but his face showed a hint of anger and... well you weren't so sure. You just knew it was wierd for him. 

"Um Sans are you ok?" You were really concerned at this. This wasn't him at all. And he seemed to noticed for he shrugged and chuckled as if nothing had just happened. 

"I just think he would be better off as Ty. Isn't he hot headed? Grillby has red flaming hair. A literal representation of Ty's hot-headed er ness", he noted. You face lighted with awe. He had a good point there, but you were sure that wasn't the real reason why he did that. 

After for about fifteen more minutes you three discussed and decided your roles who was playing who. You were happy it was done but felt proud. Each and everyone were put in the best possible places. Besides me that is. That's when fear struck even harder. You were going to mess everything up. But you ignored it as you pinned up the piece of paper and as people rushed over to see the results.


	14. The Grand debute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was the day and you conquered your fear of the ever prominent stage and the judging audience. Or should you say almost, you almost defeated your fear.

"I can't... not without you", you recite perfectly just like you had rehearsed. You were bent over on Mettaton's "dead" body. He was splayed out dramatically with his hand over his forehead. You try to hide your smile for you know this was the big dying scene. Mettaton had a black leather jacket, red shirt, and black tight jeans. All to match was a solid green beanie on his lush black hair. He had refused to wear it unless on stage for it he said it would ruin his hair. Again you tried to hide your smile and now a rolling of eyes. "I can't live without you. You are the love of life Ross! Even though it only been like two days! And you are what like three years older? Maybe it was just two I can't really remember..." You trailed off as of in deep in thought. "How old are you again?"

The crowd bursted out laughing. They have been in fits for the whole small production. Especially after the last play for it had been super crazy  suspenseful. And now for the second to the last scene they were still interested in this dumb play. 

You pretended to trip over Mettaton's  body trying to kick him. Looking up you loudly say, "Oh yeah that's right on forgot. It was definitely four! Oh wait you can't hear me because your dead silly me!" You hit your head with the palm of your hand. Trying to convey a brain fart moment. 

Althought you had to admit, you felt kind of dumb right now. The lights weren't too bright in fact they helped. You couldn't see a single face of the audience. This lead your nerves to relax for just a bit. In fact now that you were on stage you felt a rush of adrenaline and euphoria. You were doing it. You weren't going to fail everyone. You weren't going to fail this assignment. You weren't going to get embarrassed this time. 

Raising your hand which held a toy knife towards yourself, trying to stab yourself. "Without you, live I can not" The laughter shot up again to the refrence as you looked up just slightly seeing a shadow up on the beams holding a rope to something, you couldn't see what. The silhouette had then made a movement with their hands casting die. You were confused for a split second, what is- but your thoughts had been interuppted by a splash of dark red paint like liquid.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon don't be such a sissy! It'll be fun", the seven year old pleaded next to you. He was shorter than you with long blond hair. He wore his red polo which he swore was his favorite color. Even though he mainly wore hues of gray and black, he was very firm he had soft spot for the bright angry color. 

You rolled your eyes at him. "No Matt, I don't want to get in trouble", a younger you whined. There you were in your school clothes , a green and blue patterned dress with matching bows in your hair, and white stockings that fit comfortably in your black closed toed sandles. You were what most girls wore your age, things your mommy picked out. You loved the dress so very much, and that was the reason why you were persistent on not climbing the tree. Plus your mommy would be really angry if you did, it was against her rules. 

"Please, for me?" Matt gave you his ugly puppy dog face and eyes. He stuck out his lip way too much to it ever work on anyone sensible, and you could tell his sad eyes weren't genuine otherwise you might have caved by now. 

"Yeah Jadey, please. Don't be such a sore loser", Courtney had added. She was in blue jeans and a yellow shirt that said "I'm better at you becuase I'm a princess" and had a brown monkey wearing a tiara. It matched her attitude even though her mommy didn't dress her that way. That's why she was always picked on. She didn't wear what everyone else did. But that's why you called her your best friend, she was different. To her, you and Matt were only friends.

"That's not the way to use sore loser. Sore loser is when you lose and you throw a tantrum like a little baby. And besides I said no. I'm not going to do it."

"Fine be that way!" Courtney huffs and runs away clearly upset. You reach out your small arm and try to race after her but Matt tugged you backwards. You gave the blond kid a questioning look.

"She'll be fine. She going to blow off steam you know that. She gets angry alot remember?"

You sigh and nod your head. This wasn't the first time she's done this. However you couldn't help but to worry. You didn't want to lose her friendship.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Looking down at your arms and the rest of you, you saw the red stuff had gotten all over you. In your short party gown you wore as costume was drenched in whatever substance. It wasn't paint you know that for sure. 

As you look at the audience you realized everything has gone quiet. It was unnatural the way things were. Not just the silence but the way the audience was captivated and stared at you. The red substance almost seemed to be like blood but it stung. Your skin and your eyes started to burn. You felt your breath become shaky as Mettaton tried to grab your arm with the sleeve of his jacket. You pulled away. Looking at the audience once more. This couldn't be happening. 

Then the crowd rolled with laughter. Every giggle, chuckle, and chortle you felt it was directed to you. When you were playing as Juliet the character you felt as if they were just laughing at the character not you. But this, this felt different. It didn't send you waves of accomplishment and euphoria but rather quite the opposite. You felt embarrassed. It was a strange concept  for you never really cared what people thought of you. But all your friends and all the schools faculty members were here. Watching this all go down. Witnessing this unhappy moment before there eyes and they laughed. All but the people on stage was laughing at you. You could hear it like thunder in your ears. You covered them up, you didn't want to listen to it any further. You started to backstep, only to fall on the paint causing the crowd to laugh even harder. Tears weld up in your eyes. They were laughing at you and you were stupid enough to believe you weren't going to fail. 

Sans started to race towards you for he had been in one of the side wings awaiting for his cue to come back on.  Standing up quickly you raced off the stage not looking back. You couldn't risk that, not on your life. A gathering of voices cried out but all you could hear was your thoughts of how stupid you really were. 

Slamming on the doors you rushed outside. Not knowing where your legs were carrying you, you thought of the severe stinging in your eyes especially now that you were crying. They became clouded not only from the tears but whatever the red stuff was. 

It hurt so bad. And not just your eyes. But everything. Your chest felt heavy as you found were your legs wanted to be. The weeping willow which you refused to climb so long ago. It still had it beautiful hanging leaves swishing through the air. It seemed so gigantic back then but now it was just a simple tree. A tree you visited often after Matt... stop it you already too upset. Geez I barely cried as a kid and now all the sudden that's my natural response to everything. 

"Oh Jadey what's wrong? Something the matter?", a familiar voice questions in a baby tone. You squinted to see if your ears had deceived you. 

"C-courtney? Please I'm sorry. Please don't be mad me anymore."

"Don't be mad? Why would I ever be upset with my bestest estest friend?", she mocked. "Hmm oh I remember, you killed Matt."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Searing pain coursed through your body. Courtney knew had to hit and hit hard. But you didn't mind the aches that came along with being hit. What really was hurting was your skin and your eyes. You could barely see. However you knew you were still at the willow tree but now you were laying on your side, cradling like an infant. 

You heard foot steps coming from behind. You tried lifting your head to the sound but it pained you too much. "Jayde, is that you? Why are you taking a nap under a tree  Don't you know class just let out? J-", the gruff voice stops. You felt dried fingers touch your arm. You flinched away for the person had touched a fresh bruise. "Woah, what happened to you? Why are you covered in red dye?" 

You moved your lips to reply but your throat was too dry from the crying. However what came out was "s..so...sorrryy"

"Huh punk? What was that?"

You mustered all your will to voice your thoughts. "I...itt....h-h-h-h...urts"

"Whatever you are saying is just going have to wait, we need to get this dye off of you pronto. Otherwise it will stain your skin." You shook your head with pain enveloping around you neck now. You could care less if you were going to be a red monster of sort. "Well sorry but that's your only option. I'm not going to leave you out here."

The feeling of strong arms lifting you was something strange. Whoever shouldn't be able to pick you up. You were considered too big for that kind of stuff. But you soon relaxed, for some wierd reason it made you feel safe. Like you were in the right hands. Heh Sans would've laughed at that. 

A new form of pain started, oh no Sans.. Ella. I failed them.... 

"Hey its ok. Don't start shaking on me now. Only babies do that and you're no baby. Let me see your grrr face." 

This person is crazy.


	15. The true Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile and things will get better. At least that's what they say, so why not try it? It's better than what you've been doing. Or at least to you.

You finally wiped off all the red dye off your skin, although it left some red residue making you look like a giant Elmo. You looked at your self in the bathroom mirror. Trying to ignore everything but your eyes. They were red as well but not from the dye from the red veins that showed through. They didn't burn as bad but they were still agitated and sensitive to quick movement. They stared at you however as of you were a stranger. 

You tried not to think about what had just happened but your mind pulled you to it. She's right Jayde. You did kill Matt. All I've ever done was mess things up. I can't do anything right- I don't deserve any of the friends I have now... or Matt or Courtney. I just deserve to be alone. You shake you sad thoughts away. It was no good to think like that. Nothing good ever came out of it. No matter how true it was. 

You refocused on the redhead behind you. She carried you all the way from the willow tree to one of the girls bathroom. She stood patiently with her black t-shirt and red jacket. Her black pants had chains on the pockets and were stylishly ripped. Her olive skin illuminated the unnatural lights and she stared at you back. Her green eyes were so intense of passion and now curiosity it sent you goosebumps. It was as if she could see your inner thoughts, as if she could see your soul. 

"Uh thank you Undyne. For uh taking me to the bathroom to get cleaned up", you say to the girl who picked you up. 

She smiles to one side as she leaned against the wall. "Nothing to it punk. What happened to you anyways?" You stayed silent as you stared her through the mirror. You didn't want to tell anyone what had just happened. You were embarrassed enough as it is. "Listen I get it. Your one of the smart kids like Alphys. Always analyzing and always cautious. But I have the right to know. I saved your butt from being more red from the dye", she growled in response to your lack of answers. "Why were you there and why in God's green earth were you covered in that stuff?!?"

You inhaled deeply deciding to tell her what she wanted to know. "I was in the play... someone, I don't know who, pulled a prank- and no it wasn't Sans. He was in the west wing someone did it from above.", you say quietly. 

Why did she want to know? Why did she care? All she ever done was give you sneers and ugly looks. She's acting as of she is my friend now. Like all the sudden when she needs to "save" me she cares. 

"Ey punk, I know I wasn't the kindest person to you. And I can only imagine what you must be thinking. But you're my friend punk, whether you see it or not. So you better tell me the truth, because I have a feeling you are leaving alot out, and I'm not going to have any of that. Someone hurts you I want to know, got it?"

You nod your head as the words sunk in. Maybe Undyne was like you, it takes time and careful effort before making any rash decisions. "Because I will hunt them and wrestle them down to the ground", she yells while throwing her arms in the air to emphasize how she was throwing whomever. Ok maybe not... she's rash and brutal. You gave her a scared look as you turned around. 

"That won't be necessary because I'm honest I don't know who was up there. They wore dark clothes and I couldn't see there fave becuase of the shadows", you hurriedly inform trying to calm her passion down before she would hurt you or possibly the building. I bet she can tear off apart of the bathroom counter if she really wanted to. 

"Alright punk, if you say so. I got to go though. I was on my way to practice and some of my team mates have been begging me to show them a new trick. Are you sure your ok?" You nodded your head and she lightly touches your shoulder. You try not to pull back and look at her. She had a kind smile on her. "Well see you around then."

"Yeah see ya", you responded quietly. You waited until Undyne left. Looking one last time in the mirror you breathed deeply and smiled. You were ready to finally leave. You were ready to fool everyone, even yourself, that you were ok.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sans laughed at another one his bad puns and everyone else's reaction, which was the real punchline to his jokes. He would joke and tease only to see what his friends would do. It brought him happiness to see them smile. Except one of the most important friend of mine isn't, and I don't even know where she is. Sans sighs, he was really concerned about Jayde. He didn't know who poured the red paint stuff on her but once he did, they were in for something much more problematic, him. However Sans just smiles and goes back to his playful attitude as he picked up his slice of cafeteria pizza. "What guys you want a pizza of me?"

"Nah I rather have the actual pizza", a voice calls out with a light tone behind Sans. He whips his head so fast to see who it was thay he had gotten dizzy. Taking a minute he rebalamced his eyes to find the person who he was just think about. She was still in her costume, although now it was an ugly mix of colors of the actual dress (which was of dark blue hue) and the red that was splashed crudely on her. Her brown straight hair was all fizzy and misplaced, unusual for her. And her blue grey eyes were bloodshot. She looked as if she was in a fight. 

"Woah darling are you ok?", Mettaton asked. 

"Yeah, I was just confused. I had forgotten today was a half day because of the Christmas break. A teacher had to tell me it was a lunch period for all of us." 

Though Sans had heard her right, he felt as if he hadn't. She acts as of nothing happened. As if it was totally normal. He gave her a confused look completed at what he was seeing in front of him. He wasn't used to seeing her this way. Sure she's been vulnerable with him, when she told him about her friend Matt and that time that girl scared the living crap out of her; but this was different. He could feel the walls built up now. He could sense that unwillingness to be open. And for some reason that hurt. 

Dont be a hyprcit Sans. You completely abandoned her once, ignored her for weeks, then because of some incidentle project you acted as if nothing was wrong, Sans noted to himself. 

Instead of saying anything Sans scooted to the right so Jayde had just enough room to sit next to him. As she nodded and said thank you while taking her seat Sans couldn't help feel a little rush from her being beside him. He shook his head to clear away his slight excitement. This is not what he needed to do. He needed to focus on her, even though she said she was fine Sans had a troubling time believing her. 

"JAYDE! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! I WANTED TO INVITE YOU OVER TO SANS AND I AMAZING CHRISTMAS PARTY TOMORROW NIGHT! IT'S IN CELEBRATION OF CHRISTMAS AND YOUR GOOD MARKS ON YOUR PLAY! SANS HERE SAYS YOU ALL MADE SECOND PLACE. I BET YOU WOULD HAVE MADE FIRST IF I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD HELPED!", Papyrus proclaims proudly. Sans slaps his forehead. Sans knew he was just trying to cheer Jayde up but Sans also knew Jayde. She didn't seem to want to talk about what had just happened. 

"Sure Paps, sounds like a lot of fun", Jayde answers Papyrus question with a slight grimace. "And you're right. Except I didn't know we were in a competition." 

This was Sans turn to speak up, he had to say something. He hadn't been this quiet in a while. "Oh yeah we found that out after everyone had their turn to uh act. And who was the best got a all paid expense to a six flags. We got all gift cards to the local waffle house." Sans then hands Jayde an envelope that held her gift card worth of twenty five dollars. Her face for just a split second seemed to darkened. But it soon turned into a forced smile. 

"Thank you Sans."

In usual circumstances he would joke around playing as if he didn't hear her. She would get annoyed and say it louder and louder until she gave up. And they would laugh. But the sight of her, broke Sans heart. He didn't even want to joke. It pained him too much to see a fake smile when she deserved a real one. 

"You're welcome", he said shortly going back to silence and eating his slice of now cold pizza.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------


	16. Celebration and Christmas scandals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing winds maybe uncomfortable at first but they all started somehow who knew yours was because of a party

The Skype song of calling someone rang through your ears. You would usually enjoy the beat and even dance to it sometimes, but today wasn't that kind of day. However you smiled as if you were. Bodoossh, the computer sounded indicating Echo hadn't picked up. C'mon Echo, of all days don't fail me. Answer the Skype call. But nothing came of it. You sighed and pushed away your computer. 

"Honey", your mother rasped as her knock of your door asked for her to come in. 

"Come in", you granted your mother. Even though you didn't want her to see you like this. You had luckily came home before your parents and washed up. However, the dye had not washed off anymore than it had when you tried in the schools girl bathroom hence the reason why you had shut yourself in the room once you heard your dad's car pull up. You felt almost ashamed you looked like this. You uncomfortably shifted as you uselessly attempted to cover yourself up. 

The click of door told you that your mother had entered. You looked her trying to put on a brave face but with her mouth agaped and her eyes usually so kind now filled with shock broke your mask. You frowned for the first time since you left the bathroom. 

"What happened?", she questioned. Her toned seem more hurt than you felt and you looked away out of guilt. She was upset because of you. You were the sole reason why she had that tone in her voice. You failed to make her happy. 

"I... mom- I'm so sorry", you croaked apologetically. You dared not to cry any longer. You already gave enough self pity. You then spill to your mom the days events, not once looking at her. Your bed covering seemed way much interesting than what you assumed whats would be on her face. You didn't want to see your mom hurt. She however just pulled you closely and gave you a warm loving hug. 

She didn't say a word the whole time she gave you a hug. Just silence and the sweet smell of perfume surrounded your atmosphere. You would think you would start crying, but you were smiling. Nothing could go wrong if you were the arms of your caring mother. "You aren't mad momma?"

She pulled away quickly to look into your eyes. Her gazed filled of unusual  seriousness and stern. "Why on earth would I be mad at you? Listen I've  known for awhile you held such guilt for had happened with Matt and then later what had happened to Courtney, but honey it was never ever your fault." You nodded your head as if to understand but you knew the truth. She may not know but you did. It was all your fault. Your mother grabbed your face to stroke your cheek. She held so much love in her eyes for you, making you feel even more guilty. "Now come on, I'm going to do your hair and your makeup for your party tonight. And I know just how to get the red off, even if it's just temporarily."

Smiling genuinely you giggled. You had to admit you were really excited to go to this party. You already had everyone a gift (which had been hastily shopped for just this afternoon. You had cursed at yourself for not doing sooner and almost forgetting it completely) along with a few baked goods you had baked while your time alone in the house. 

"Thanks mom, you know just exactly what to say."

"Anytime honey, I love you", you mom cooed.

You giggled once again as if a little girl. "I love you too mom", you lovingly replied. And with that she had started on the long task of untameable hair.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Ringing the doorbell you shifted back to having both your hands on the high stack of neatly wrapped gifts and baked cookies. You were currently trying to die down the nervousness and exhilaration. You could not wait to for everyone to open each present you bought them. Even though you bought them last minute, you had put alot of thought in each one. You gave a silent prayer of thanks for being released from school at twelve. It was the only way you could have possibly bought all of them and was home before your parents were. Let's not forget baking as well, you noted. 

"Aha I got it! You're too slow again Paps!", Undyne said triumphantly behind her shoulder. You heard a 'nyhohoho' as a response from Papyrus in the background. "Oh hiya punk! We thought you weren't going to make it, glad to see you." Undyne then moved away to invite you in. 

Instantly you felt a wave of warmth (much different from outside which you had admit you were freezing your bum off from waiting) and coziness pursued. You saw some people that you recognized. Such as the brothers, Ella, and even your old elementary teacher; Toriel. She was wearing a green and red long dress that seemed to be loose and clingy. This had caused a confused state of mind. She was talking to a child whom was unfamiliar along with some other guest you never seen. You suddenly felt uncomfortable.

I didn't bring enough gifts. 

"JAYDE YOU CAME!"

"Of course Papyrus, you asked me and I said yes. Also I have cookies", you stated with clear happiness. You felt so much better since you chatted with your mom. 

The room was made of now Christmas decorations. Including lights and the whole shebang. It looked awkward you noted along with the yellow walls. However the old green couch seemed to fit right in. 

You went over and put down the cookies next to homemade pies which you assume were Toriel's. And later set down each and every present underneath the beautifully decorated tree. You smile as the soft glow of lights hit your face. You absolutely loved Christmas, it had reminded you of a much simpler time. You became a little kid when it comes to Christmas. Although you had long disbelieved that Santa was real, you still loved the magic behind it all. Where he would give gifts to every good child around the globe and his magical flying reindeer and touches tinkering elves. Why had I believe such a silly thing? 

"Heh, it's nice isn't it? My bro decorated while I supervised. And supervised I mean slept on the couch", the comedian lazily says with a hint of amusement. You straighten yourself up immediately, embarrassed for him seeing you daydream like that.

"Of course you would. Need I mention that's how we first been introduced? You sleeping fast asleep while your brother brought home a total stranger", you reminisced. It seem forever ago you just met the punny teenager and his loud taller brother. So many things have changed since then, more especially you have changed so much since then. The forgettable girl who had not one single friend besides her online buddy, was now at a party filled with them. You smile happily at this.

"Eh I trust Paps not to bring a murderer in the house and I was right wasn't I?"

"So you think", you creepily implied. "You never know what might just happen." Your face split as a smile danced on your lips. 

Sans opened his mouth as if to give a remark but he was interuppted by the door bell ringing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and it became a dead silence. "I THOUGHT EVERYONE IS HERE?" Papyrus intruded on the silence, he looked almost disheveled by this mystery guest. He however seemed to refocus and gave a proud smile. "I'M SO POPULAR EVEN UNINVITED GUEST WANT TO COME TO THIS AMAZING CHRISTMAS PARTY!"

He swiftly interweaved around people as they went back to what they were doing, however you just kept your gaze on the door completely abandoning your conversation with Sans. You didn't have a good feeling about this. For all you know it could be long forgotten Liam and his buddies ready for revenge. Knowing your luck, you might just be right. "WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE HOME FRIENDS! HEY WAIT HAVNT I SEEN YOU BEFORE?"

"Ah you're smart aren't you?", a voiced singed. Every part of your body tensed at the sound. Wishing now it was Liam for it would have been easier to handle, you closed your eyes not wanting to look. "I'm Courtney, it's nice to finally get acquainted with you all!"

You intake sharply trying to calm down. She hadn't seen you just yet, if you were careful maybe you could sneak into the bathroom. That way no drama was caused and everyone could be happy. You started to creep your way over before a voice caught your attention. 

"Excuse me?", Courtney hissed shortly. 

"I said what are you doing here?", Sans questioned rather angrily. You had noticed him walking towards the girl in a black sweater dress and face full of makeup, but at some point he must have for he was just inches away from Courtney. It was forgien to see him so upset, he usually was laid back and uncaring of what happens. So why is he so angry now? It's not like I told him anything about her. Especially what had happened just hours ago... and no one else knows about her besides Papyrus who doesn't really know her. So why? 

"Simple, I was invited." Sans grunts as if to call it bullcrap. "C'mon Ella tell them you invited. Didn't you say anyone was invited?" 

It was Ella turn to catch everyone's eye. She shifted uneasily in her spot on the couch. She looked as if she wanted to disappear. You couldn't help but feel pity. She shot you a look of utter guilt. 

"What's wrong Ella? Feeling bad for betraying your project partners?"

Had you heard Courtney right? How would she betray you? But your heart stop as it crossed your mind. You didn't see her in the crowd as you were covered in red dye. She was the only who wasn't present in the crowd. Your mouth and throat went dry as your ears roared from the sudden rush of blood. You looked at the so called friend with pain in your eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Jayde, I didn't have a choice", Ella voiced with so many emotions in her eyes. Emotions you couldn't read for yours was running wild. She betrayed you. But you gave heavy sigh, she didn't and doesn't know Courtney and my history. And besides this is what I deserved. Afterall I've done...

You look at Courtney who had an evil smile on her face. "Awe poor Jadey, you look so hurt." She emphasize the word hurt with such venom you wondered at all if the poison was going to kill you. She stepped further only to be caught by Sans arm.

"Get out of my house. Now." If people hadn't stared at the commotion now, they sure were now. Shock filled the room, Sans had never acted this way before. Even if things that seemed normal to have an angry response, he just would shrug it off and make a joke about it. He never took anything serious, even if he needed to be. At times it would annoy you, but truly it helped you to stay your positive self. It made life easier for you. You felt guilty once again for such a thought. What if Sans had a lot on his plate but wouldn't tell anyone because he had this facade of nonchalant guy who cracks wise jokes? You had blatantly ignored if so and that made you a terrible friend. Why am I such an idiot. 

"Or what funny man? You're going to give me a run on your best puns? Puh-lease." Courtney rolled her eyes, unimpress unlike the rest of the crowd. 

"I said to leave", Sans spat with such verocity it made your head spin.

Courtney scoffed annoyed, "Whatever, come on Ella. Let's go." However Ella sat there defiantly, not moving an inch. "I said let's go Ella, you still owe me remember?" And with that the raven haired girl nodded reluctantly and walked towards Courtney hesitantly, giving you one last apologetic look. You nodded to show that you forgave her and felt saddened for her. A knot of pity welled in your heart. She clearly didn't want to go with the teenage girl. 

And as soon as they left the tension dissappated in thin air. You saw Sans shoulder relax and he gave out a heavy breath, as did everyone in the room. You released a breath you didn't know you were holding. Sans then made his way back towards you. 

"Care for a walk and some well deserved fresh air?" What had held such anger earlier now held a somewhat of softness on his face. You smile as you nodded, making your way to the door out into the starry night.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
